Ia
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Yang ia perlukan hanyalah sebuah perbincangan santai. [untuk Reasta]


**Ia**

 **Disklaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ merupakan properti sah milik Terajima Yuuji.

maso!Ryousuke (mungkin)

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Itu bukan kali pertama. Ia mengingatkan dirinya lagi bahwa itu bukan kali yang pertama. Kemarin, dua hari yang lalu, dan begitu pula malam-malam sebelumnya, ia selalu melihatnya. Ia selalu melihat salah satu seniornya mengayunkan _bat_ seorang diri di lapangan bisbol. Seniornya akan terus mengayun untuk waktu yang lama sampai malam benar-benar larut.

Latihan mengayun—sendiri ataupun bersama-sama—seusai latihan biasa memang bukan hal yang istimewa—rekan timnya yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi seniornya yang satu itu, mengayunkan _bat_ seolah tengah mengusir mimpi buruk.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dia lihat. Benar salahnya hanya seniornya sendiri yang tahu.

"Ryou- _san,_ kau masih berlatih?" Tanpa ia sadari kakinya sudah melangkah, menuntunnya mendekati seniornya yang masih mengayunkan _bat._ Dan bahkan ia sudah melempar pertanyaan.

Seniornya masih mengayunkan _bat._ Tidak menatap ke arahnya barang sedikit dan memberi jawaban super pendek, "Hm."

Ia melirik sejenak ke arah langit. "Bagaimana kalau kembali—"

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti?"

Tersengat, ia berdaham kecil. "Maksudku ini sudah malam, Ryou- _san._ Kau harus menyiapkan tenaga untuk latihan besok—"

Satu kerjapan mata berikutnya _bat_ terayun menuju wajahnya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk terkejut, apalagi menghindar. Tapi kemudian ayunan _bat_ itu berhenti. Ludahnya tertelan begitu saja ketika dirasakannya ujung _bat_ menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Jadi?"

Ekspresi seniornya tetap seperti biasanya; sepasang mata yang tertutup dan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tampak biasa tetapi ia bisa merasakan suatu aroma yang menajam.

"Maaf … Ryou- _san_."

 _Bat_ diturunkan. Seniornya membuang napas dan mendorong pelan dadanya. "Kembalilah, Kuramochi."

Dan seniornya menjelajah lapangan bisbol lebih jauh. Meninggalkannya yang masih tergugu untuk beberapa kerjapan mata sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik.

 **.**

 **.**

Stik _game_ dibanting keras. Lantas disusul sebuah decakan panjang. Kuramochi kesal. Melihat layar di hadapannya yang menampilkan tulisan berbaca kalah dan sebagainya besar-besar membuatnya tambah jengkel. Kuramochi bangkit dan menarik kabel dengan paksa.

Kamar bertambah gelap. Ketika mendengar suara napas tenang dari Masuko- _senpai_ dan Sawamura di antara keremangan kamar, Kuramochi sadar malam semakin larut. Setelah membuang napas panjang, Kuramochi memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Dia butuh udara segar dan sesuatu untuk membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih baik.

Kuramochi berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar dan akhirnya memutuskan berhenti ketika menangkap mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Satu kaleng minuman dingin mungkin tidak terlalu buruk untuknya.

Kuramochi menatap minuman-minuman kaleng di mesin itu. Terlalu lama menimbang-nimbang padahal koin sudah dimasukkan beberapa saat yang lalu. _Ambil yang mana, ya?_ Dan di tengah kebingungannya itu, sepasang mata Kuramochi tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu berwarna merah muda di bangku panjang yang berada di sebelah mesim penjual minuman otomatis itu.

Jelas sekali Kuramochi penasaran. Kuramochi mengerjapkan mata. Itu seperti—

"Kenapa melihatku—"

—bergerak! Sesuatu berwarna merah muda itu bergerak!

"Huwa!" Jari telunjuk Kuramochi terpeleset. Suara kaleng terjatuh dari dalam mesin membuat tatapan Kuramochi beralih sejenak.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu, sih?"

Pandangan Kuramochi beralih lagi. Kali ini dia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah muda itu lebih jelas karena sesuatu itu berdiri sambil bersandar di mesin penjual minuman otomatis. "Ma-maaf, Ryou- _san,_ " balas Kuramochi sembari tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya … kaget."

Ryousuke hanya membuang napasnya dan kembali duduk. "Tidak bisa tidur atau apa?"

 _Ah, padahal sedang tidak ingin kopi._ Kuramochi mengeluh ketika melihat kaleng kopi yang dipilihnya secara tidak sengaja. Tapi meski begitu Kuramochi tetap mengambilnya. "Ah, tidak juga. Hanya ingin keluar saja, kurasa."

Ryousuke tidak membalasnya dengan apa pun. Sedang Kuramochi memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di bagian depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis dan mulai menyesap kopinya sedikit-sedikit. Rasanya sedikit terlalu pahit dan kurang menyenangkan di lidahnya. Diam-diam Kuramochi khawatir tidak bisa memejamkan mata setelah ini. Dia memang berniat untuk begadang, tapi kalau dia sampai tidak bisa tidur, dia cukup yakin tidak akan bertahan latihan besok paginya.

Baru terpikirkan dengan apa yang dilakukan Ryousuke, sepasang mata Kuramochi bergerak mengintip seniornya. Tapi mulutnya tidak membuka ketika didapatinya _bat_ bisbol bersandar di kursi, di samping Ryousuke yang duduk terdiam dengan mata menutup—Kuramochi tidak bisa menebak apakah seniornya memang tidur atau terjaga seperti biasa.

"Jangan tanya apa pun."

Kalimat yang datang tiba-tiba itu membuat Kuramochi mengerjapkan mata. Tapi bahkan seniornya tetap tidak mengubah posisi, tidak memandangnya—ah, mungkin seniornya memang tidak mencoba memandangnya barang sedikit saja.

"Dan jangan memintaku untuk menjelaskan apa pun."

Kuramochi dibuat kaget sekali lagi. Dan Kuramochi hanya bisa membuang napas dan menatap ke arah langit gelap di atasnya. "Aku tidak, Ryou- _san_ ," jawab Kuramochi sebelum menenggak habis kopinya dalam sekali tegukan besar.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Kuramochi baru saja membuka pintu kamar asramanya, yang pertama didapatinya adalah Ryousuke yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu. Kuramochi kaget—sekaligus heran, karena Ryousuke tetap di sana, seakan menunggu sesuatu.

"Anu, Ryou- _san,_ apakah kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Tangan Kuramochi menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ryousuke tetap diam. Kuramochi bingung harus bagaimana. Tadinya dia ingin keluar, membeli minuman atau apa pun. Kamarnya kosong, Masuko dan Sawamura berkumpul di kamar Miyuki bersama anggota yang lain, seperti malam yang biasa.

"Tidak berkumpul di kamar Miyuki malam ini, Ryou- _san_?"

Kuramochi hendak menambahkan satu pertanyaan lagi ketika Ryousuke membuka mulut dan menjawab, "Keberatan menemaniku berjalan sebentar di luar?"

"Hah?" Sepasang mata Kuramochi mengerjap berkali-kali. Kuramochi yakin pendengarannya bagus, jadi dia tahu bahwa dia tidak salah dengar. Tapi tetap saja Kuramochi menatap Ryousuke penuh tanda tanya. "Anu, Ryou- _san,_ aku tidak—"

"Ikut aku."

Kuramochi mengerjap lagi. Ryousuke sudah mengambil langkah lebih dulu, jadi Kuramochi akhirnya memilih untuk mengekori saja—sembari berharap Sawamura tidak protes karena dia tidak jadi ikut berkumpul di kamar Miyuki.

Langkah kaki Ryousuke berhenti ketika mereka berada di depan lapangan bisbol. Kuramochi masih diam dan berdiri saja di samping Ryousuke. Meski tidak mengerti maksud Ryousuke, dia belum ingin bertanya.

"Menurutmu, hidup itu tentang apa, Kuramochi?"

Demi apa pun, Kuramochi berani bersumpah dia tidak ingin tertawa. Tapi toh akhirnya tawa yang keras meledak juga. Di sampingnya Ryousuke tidak melemparkan protes dan Kuramochi tahu tawanya terlalu panjang. Sejujurnya Kuramochi tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa, jadi dia berpikir selagi tawa masih berderaian. "Ryou- _san,_ apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Aku _cuma_ orang yang menyukai kebebasan dan kesenangan, apa yang aku tahu tentang hidup, memangnya?"

Kuramochi bisa melihat seniornya itu mengangkat bahu dengan ringan. Lalu sepasang mata Ryousuke berhenti padanya dalam waktu yang singkat sebelum kembali merenungi lapangan bisbol. "Aku tidak berharap banyak," jawab Ryousuke akhirnya.

Memilih untuk tidak menjawab, Kuramochi ikut menatap lapangan bisbol yang seakan memanggil namanya dengan keras. Kuramochi ingin bermain bisbol, ingin merasakan kesenangan yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Ah, Kuramochi memang _cuma orang bodoh,_ yang dipikirkan hanya bisbol dan bisbol saja.

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu aku ini artinya apa?"

Kuramochi tidak tertawa—tidak demi melihat Ryousuke yang tidak menghadapnya terlebih meliriknya barang sedikit. Tapi bukan itu masalah terbesarnya. Ryousuke tidak seperti itu. Setidaknya, begitulah penilaian Kuramochi terhadap seniornya. Jadi di antara kebingungan dan keterkejutan—atas pertanyaan barusan, Kuramochi hanya bisa membalasnya dengan, "Ryou- _san,_ ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ryousuke kembali membuka mulutnya, "Haruichi bilang, aku kakaknya yang sempurna." Ada jeda tiga detik—Kuramochi diam-diam menghitungnya. "Dia bilang bahwa dia selalu mengagumiku."

"Ryou- _san,_ apakah kau benar baik saja? Bagaimana kalau kita kembali—"

"Lalu jawabanmu, Kuramochi? Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?"

Kuramochi tersekat. Ditatapnya langit malam yang gelap. "Aku … tidak tahu."

Ryousuke mengembuskan napas kasar, Kuramochi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Begitu?"

Jawaban dari Ryousuke beraroma pias. Jadi Kuramochi meloloskan napas panjang dan menyentuh kedua bahu Ryousuke hati-hati. Sepasang matanya menjelajahi senior di hadapannya—seluruhnya. "Tapi Ryou- _san_ , setidaknya, aku mengerti kenapa Kominato bilang begitu. Karena kupikir, aku juga menganggapmu begitu."

Kedua alis Ryousuke berkedut. Disusul jawaban, "Kau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu? Hanya seperti itu?"

"Hah—oh, tentu saja bukan yang itu!" Sadar Ryousuke sedikit berjengit, Kuramochi memaki dirinya sendiri dalam diam. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak." Kedua tangannya lepas, kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. "Maksudku, aku … kupikir kau memang sempurna. Aku juga mengagumimu. Kau … permainan bisbolmu bagus dan Ryou- _san_ , aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi, kau memang luar biasa."

Ada jeda yang panjang di antara keduanya. Kuramochi masih menatap seniornya. Dan meski kedua mata Ryousuke tertutup seperti biasanya, Kuramochi tahu seniornya memusatkan perhatian pada Kuramochi. "Aku tidak seperti itu. Dan kau tahu itu, Kuramochi."

Kuramochi meloloskan napas panjang—entah untuk kali keberapa. "Terserahlah, aku tidak mengerti." Satu senyum kecil terbentuk. "Tapi Ryou- _san,_ kau bisa bercerita sebanyak apa pun yang kaumau. Akan kudengarkan—ah! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

Ryousuke membentuk senyum miring. Memukul kepala juniornya sekali lagi. "Sombong," katanya. "Kalau aku bercerita sebanyak itu, kau akan tertidur, bukannya mendengarkanku."

 **.**

 **.**

Ryousuke tidak bercerita banyak pada Kuramochi. Dan Kuramochi sendiri tidak meminta apa pun. Lagi pula Ryousuke selalu bermain bagus di lapangan. Seniornya tetap mengagumkan. Dan lagi, Kuramochi tahu Ryousuke bisa memecahkan segala masalah tanpa kesulitan. Karena Ryousuke selalu begitu.

Maka ketika melihat hubungan kakak-adik Kominato seperti biasanya, Kuramochi tahu semuanya sudah membaik. Ryousuke mungkin masih memiliki banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran, tapi Ryousuke tidak pernah membiarkan Haruichi tahu tentang itu.

" _Ryou-_ san, _kau menyerah?"_

" _Tentang apa?"_

" _Menjadi kakak."_

" _Tidak."_

" _Bagus."_

Meski begitu, Ryousuke masih sering mengajak Kuramochi keluar pada malam hari. Entah berlatih memukul bersama atau sekadar jalan-jalan sambil mengobrol ringan.

" _Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"_

" _Karena kalau kau menyerah, Ryou-_ san, _itu artinya kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang kakak."_

" _Kau berbicara seakan tahu segalanya. Sombong sekali."_

" _Terserah. Tapi aku tidak akan bersimpati kalau kau bersikap seperti ini lagi, Ryou-_ san."

" _Heh, kau kejam juga, rupanya."_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kuramochi- _senpai_!"

Kepala Kuramochi bergerak, mendapati Haruichi berlari ke arahnya. Ia menunggu sampai Haruichi berhenti dan mengatur napas. "Ya?"

Haruichi tersenyum kaku—agak canggung, sepertinya. " _Aniki_ bilang dia menunggu Kuramochi - _senpai_ di lapangan."

"Untuk apa?" Kuramochi menatap langit gelap di atasnya. _Ryou-_ san _sudah tidak pernah latihan mengayun di lapangan sendirian._

"Tidak tahu. Tapi dia bilang ada beberapa hal yang perlu Kuramochi- _senpai_ ketahui. Ingin mengobrol, sepertinya."

Kuramochi membuang napasnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

Tubuh Kuramochi berbalik. Tapi bahkan baru sempat Kuramochi mengambil satu langkah, Haruichi memanggilnya lagi. Kuramochi mendesah dan menoleh. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Terima kasih," cicit Haruichi dalam suara kecil.

Kuramochi terbatuk-batuk, berpura-pura tidak melihat warna merah muda yang menyembul di kedua pipi Haruichi. Bisa-bisa dia diamuk Ryousuke kalau ketahuan. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya." Haruichi berdaham. "Aku tahu Kuramochi- _senpai_ selalu mengobrol dengan _aniki._ Semuanya menjadi lebih baik." Haruichi memberikan sebuah senyum kecil. "Kemarin kami pergi keluar bersama. Aku hampir lupa kalau rasanya semenyenangkan itu."

Ada satu kekehan panjang yang keluar dari mulut Kuramochi. "Bagus untuk kalian," katanya, "Tapi bisa tolong katakan pada kakakmu supaya memperlakukanku lebih baik lagi?"

Kepala Haruichi bergerak-gerak. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Dan sebuah senyum panjang terbentuk dengan sempurna—senyum yang begitu berani. "Bukannya kalian selalu menikmati segalanya?"

Sepasang mata Kuramochi mengerjap sekali, disusul sebuah senyum miring. "Oh, sial, kalian benar-benar kakak dan adik, rupanya."

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Ini maso!Ryousuke itu gimana, ya? Bagi saya Ryousuke bukan barisan maso, jadi bingung juga gimana. (Sial, ah, Cha _request_ -nya yang susah begini).

Nggak mau bikin _angst,_ nggak mau, pokoknya. Yang satu ini kudu berakhir bahagia—harus dan wajib sekali. Nah, Cha, Kuramochi/Kominatos bisa mendapatkan cerita bahagia, kok, di tangan saya—setidaknya, untuk yang satu ini, hehehe.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
